headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars Vol 1
| imprint = | type = | years published = July-October, 2015 | total issues = 4 | featured characters = Deadpool (Wade Wilson) | creators = | previous = | next = }} Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars is an American comic book limited series of the superhero fantasy genre. It was published by Marvel Comics and stars everyone's favorite merc with a mouth, Wade Wilson - whose real name is actually Deadpool! This series ran for four issues from July to October, 2015. This series was brought to you by writer Cullen Bunn with artwork by Matteo Lolli & Jacopo Camagni. Coloring was provided by Ruth Redmond and Veronica Gandini and lettering was by Joe Sabino. All standard covers to this series were rendered by Tony Harris. Remember Secret Wars?. No, we're not talking about the 2015 storyline that everyone actually read. We're talking about the 1984-1985 money-grab known as the Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars, which Jim Shooter pushed into production in order to sell toys. Well, remember how Deadpool played such a key role in the storyline? You don't? Well, of course you don't - but there's a very good reason for that. But if you wanna know what that reason is, I guess yer just gonna have to read the comic, now won't ya? * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 1 * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 2 * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 3 * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars 4 * None * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars (TPB) * Deadpool was created by two lard-asses known as Fabian Nicieza, who writes impressive words that get put into word balloons, and Rob Liefeld, who scribbles, and scrawls, and doodles and puts Deadpool into his various action poses. Deadpool made his first appearance in ''New Mutants'' #98 in February 1991. * Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars redirects to this page. * This series comprises the "Warzones!" storyline. * Issue #1 of this series shipped with nine variant covers by varying artists. One of which is a New York City retailer incentive cover, another is a C2E2 Diamond Previews Px exclusive black and white cover. One is a Books a Million (BAM!) exclusive variant cover, and two of them are Stan Lee Collectibles variant covers. Why so many? Because Wade Wilson needs your money! He has no shame. * The Skottie Young variant cover for issue #1 is a pastiche of the original Bob Layton cover from ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' #4. * The John Tyler Christopher variant cover to issue #1 is in the style of a carded action figure. The graphic is in the style of the Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars action figure series by Mattel. * Issue #2 shipped with a "Gwenpool" variant cover illustrated by Chris Bachalo, as well as another variant cover by Bobby Rubio. Again... because Marvel wants more money. * It comes as a great surprise to many that there is no variant cover for issue #3. * Issue #4 only has one variant cover, which is a Manga style cover by Yusuke Kozaki. * Welcome back to the land of the living, Zsaji! Hope you survive the experience! And if you have no idea who that is, then I suggest checking her out in her first appearance from ''Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars'' #4. * * * * * Category:Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars